


On My Way Back Home

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, also porn, assumes a happily ever after all consenting ot3, did i mention the porn, not heroes of olympus compliant, this one is specifically het porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates pulling the midnight shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, prompt: Love, joy and an AK47. Um. Obviously future!fic. Embraces my usual fanon assumption that Percy grows up to join NYPD. I couldn't shake the image of the Jackson-Chase-di Angelo household having all kinds of weapons casually laying around, and then it sort of morphed into random porny porn.

He hates pulling the midnight shift.  
  
Not just because of the change in his schedule or the interruption of his (already wonky, thank you Styx) circadian rhythm or even because he’s three times more likely to be followed home by some sort of monster.  
  
It’s actually because he’s far more likely to be greeted with a scene like _this_ when he finally gets home, exhausted physically and mentally, sometime around 3 am. For a half moment he thought the house was quiet, until he kicked off his shoes and turned the corner and saw it:  
  
They’ve tried to stay up for him, Annabeth and Nico, but it was obviously a futile effort; the lights are out, the room illuminated only by the flicker of the television, and Annabeth is straddling Nico’s waist, pressing him back into the couch cushions as she rocks her hips, hair spilling down her back, Nico’s hands locked on her ass as he sets the pace.  
  
One glance at the screen explains it all to Percy. The movie is old and in another language, with subtitles flashing along the bottom of the screen – a death sentence to a dyslexic demigod, but he noticed a while ago that Annabeth’s intellect and the artist inside Nico urge them both towards masochistic tendencies. He’s not sure who put the movie on, but some part of him wonders if this wasn’t their intention all along.  
  
Nico notices him first, his face lighting up at the sight of Percy standing in the doorway, shrugging out of his jacket.  
  
“Percy,” he pants, and Annabeth’s head swivels to look at him, her eyes travelling from his shoulders to his ankles, lingering on the shiny buttons of his shirt and badge. Nico whimpers in his throat, pitched low and hungry, “C’Mere.”  
  
He’s pulling his shirt off urgently, already mentally putting together a plan, _first he’s going to slip his hand between Annabeth’s legs_ , when he realizes Annabeth’s looking away. Her eyes are squinted, trained on something outside the window, ignoring Nico as he tries to thrust frantically into her.  
  
“Percy,” she says quietly, and he knows before she even says the words. “Something followed you home.”  
  
“Seriously?” he complains uselessly, because he’s tired and aroused and he wants nothing more than to fuck his boyfriend and girlfriend and go to bed.  
  
Annabeth fumbles between the couch cushions and pulls out a knife, the same way a normal girl might fish out the remote. She casually tosses the blade to Percy, who sighs and turns around.  
  
“Kill it quickly,” she says with a promise in her voice,“and Nico will ride you.”  
  
“Hey!” he vaguely hears Nico protest as he stalks outside, before finishing hazily, “That sounds kind of good, actually…”  
  
Percy _runs_.


End file.
